The wall
by punkisded
Summary: 33 students from different universities in Westeros were selected to participate in the Game of Thrones. A game where each team will find themselves in very drastic and dangerous situation and must work together as a team to get out of them. Not only that, but they must also beat their opposing team and who ever wins at the end of the year wins The Iron Throne.


**_~Arya~_**

_To: _

_From: Agameofthrones _

_Subject: CONGRATULATIONS!_

**Congratulations!**

_Hello, fellow King's Landing student. As you may know, every year The Game of Thrones is played and each year we select 33 students from the finest universities of Westeros to participate in the games. This year, we have chosen YOU  to get a chance to bring your team to victory. As always, the selection was at random and you cannot withdrawal from playing the games since the game is a part of your college education. We have already sent a letter out to the University, explaining to them that as of November 2, 2014 you won't be attending your classes. Do not worry, we will make sure that you receive all the college credits that you need so that you do not fail. We have taken the liberty to writing to your parents as well and letting them know that this year, their kid had the honor of participating in the games._

_As a reminder, you must make traveling arrangements as soon as possible because it is very important that you arrive at The Wall on November 2, 2014 at 9:00 A.M. You are not allowed to be late. If you are or if you fail to show up, the team that you are in will lose points. Each day that you fail to show up, your team would lose a point and won't be able to win the grand prize at the end of the year. _

_While you're at The Wall, you would be put into a group based on your age. You are obligated to live with your team for a year, get to know them, and learn how to work as a team._

**_About the games:_**

**_A game of thrones is a game created by Tyrion and Jaimie Lannisters, former students at Casterly Rock University to teach students how to work as a team and how important team work really is. Each year, the teams (which will put you on once you get to The Wall) will participate in different types of activities and would be phased with challenges that they would have to overcome together as a group. At the end of each week, each team will face each other and compete in various competitions (which we'll tell you about once you're at The Wall). _**

**_There are four teams. Team A, B , C and team D. _**

**_Each team will have a mentor._**

**_Teams are not co-ed._**

**_Team A will compete against team B and team C will compete against team D. _**

**_At the end of the year, the two teams with the most won victories, will compete against each other and whoever wins, will win the Iron Throne._**

**_We encourage you to arrive at The Wall with a positive attitude, we want you to have fun and learn from this experience. We don't want you guys to think that this games are just about the prize, which if I say so myself, is a really good damn price. But no, we want you to leave this camp at the end of the year with a lot of good memories, a new idea of what team work really is and of course lots of new friends!_**

**_We hope you have a wonderful day and we hope to see you here in a week! _**

Arya couldn't believe what she was reading and she had read that email twelve times already. She couldn't stop smiling, participating in those games was all she ever wanted, ever since the brilliant Tyrion Lannister and his brother, Jaime had invented the games five years ago. Even though the games were made to teach students about team work, Arya only cared about the idea of competing against people and showing them her skills. Arya was very athletic for a girl and always loved to keep herself active. She was on the fencing team in King's Landing University and the soccer team and the rock climbing team and the swimming team as well. She knew for a fact that with or without teamwork, she would get her team to victory. She just hoped she wasn't stuck with a bunch of cry babies.

As soon as she closed her laptop, her sister Sansa, who was a sophomore at the university stormed into her room, a panicked look on her pretty face.

"What is it?" Arya asked her, seating down on her bed

"I just got an email from A game of thrones. I'm a fucking contestant this year!" She exclaimed, her face as pale as snow.


End file.
